Ojos Asi
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: In Egypt, 1290 BC, the High Priest Imhotep was condemned to suffer the Hom Dai curse for all eternity the murder of the Pharaoh, ordered by Seti's I youngest daughter and his wife, Queen Hatshepsut. In the present 1926 in Thebes, Jamila journeys to Hamunaptra along with her friend Evey to discover the secrets that are hidden beneath the sand.
1. Prologue: The Queen of Egypt

**Summary:** In Egypt, 1290 BC, the High Priest Imhotep was condemned to suffer the Hom Dai curse for all eternity the murder of the Pharaoh, ordered by Seti's I youngest daughter and his wife, Queen Hatshepsut. In the present 1926 in Thebes, Jamila journeys to Hamunaptra along with her friend Evey to discover the secrets that are hidden beneath the sand.

**Author's Note: **I know this is sudden but I was in the mood this afternoon. There is my newest story, and I hope you like it! Sorry about the length but I wanted the start of this story, short and to the point.

**Edited:** 12/3/13

* * *

**Prologue: The Queen of Egypt**

_Egypt, 1290 BC_

The moon glowed above the ancient city of Thebes; however it offered no light within the void of darkness that ruled over the Underworld. It crept towards the palace, seeking the only one who would heed its call.

The person it seeked was already waiting for its arrival. Up in the royal palace, the youngest daughter of King Seti I: Hatshepsut waited and watched the darkness of Kauket fill the corners of her beloved city. Her eyes scanned the palace grounds for any signs of the lord of death's calling.

From the time of her birth-death, and rebirth, the God Anubis granted her the vision of death. As a child, the gift Anubis granted her had been a curse, making Hatshepsut frightened of the creatures that came into her presence. Some would seek to frighten her but were punished severally by her savior or send secret messages from the Gods.

_'My Lady, are you not tired?'_ Her servant spoke softly.

Hatshepsut's black eyes flickered towards her servant. _'No,_' she dismissed her servant with a flick of her wrist. The princess waited as the candles of her chamber lightened for her husband to come to her. For three years, the High Priest Imhotep married her on her father's orders. He was not an unkind husband, just unwilling to see her as his wife and future mother of his children. Hatshepsut knew of his attachment to her father's new mistress Anaksunamun. It was the way they looked at each other when the royal court was in session.

As she sat down on her bed, the princess sighed. If she were to tell her father of her husband's affair, her life would also be endangered and Hatshepsut would pay the blame of her husband's actions for the rest of her days.

**_'My Lady…'_** A sharp hiss of a snake filled her bedchamber. **_'I seek you.'_**

The princess sharply inhaled before replying, _'I welcome you.'_ A long Egyptian snake with jewels encrusted within its skin slithered from the darkest part of her chamber, lolling around her feet. '_What news to you brings me, my friend?'_

Hatshepsut bent down lifting the snake to her face; its yellow eyes pierced her soul. **_Death will happen this night! A new sun will fill the sky, but will bear the name of shame for all of its days, unless the deadly curse is performed. _**

_'My friend, there must be a way to save the chosen ones of their death.' _

**_'The Gods command it!'_** The snake answered angrily, **_'They will bless the new sun if the light shines on their names.' _**

The snake began to sliver up her arm and down her back**_. 'A child sits within your womb… honor it with Ra's name, and it will live in glory forever.'_** The snake slivered away from her throat and back into the darkness of which it came. Hatshepsut inhaled sharply. A child lay within her womb, but it was Imhotep's child. Her hand went to her now flatten stomach, a wave of love spreading throughout her soul. She would love this child until the end of her days, and he would live in the Gods praise for all time.

A sharp scream echoed throughout the courtyard. Hatshepsut's heart clutched, she knew that voice! Her sister! Nefertiti! Hatshepsut raced to her balcony and almost screamed as she saw her sister's dead body lay in the courtyard. Death will happen this night! The snake's message echoed through her ears.

Suddenly a loud banging came from her main doorway. _'You're Majesty! The royal family is dead!'_ Hatshepsut felt her entire body shake as she saw the Mejai come into her room. _'My Queen.' _They knelt before her. _'The whore and the high priest killed your father.' _

Imhotep…no! He was many things but killing the pharaoh?!

"Take me to them." Her voice was silent, but the Mejai knew that it was a solid command. The palace servants all bowed as the last member of the royal family followed her generals into the physician's chambers. Her dark eyes immediately rested on the two cloth covered bodies of her family. Her body moved on its own as she slowly crept towards the smallest first.

Her fingers grasp the cloth that covered the victim's face. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she saw her older sister's face. It was still as beautiful as it was this morning. _'Nefertiti,'_ Hatshepsut whispered in despair. _'Why did you jump?'_ She delicately moved her sister's wig from her eyes. _'Her funeral must be placed at once.'_ She ordered silently at her servants. _'May the Gods watch over you until my time has come?' _

She covered her sister back up and moved towards the other body. _'Papa'_ She bent down and uncovered her father's face. He was still a handsome man with strong like features. He was the best father that she could ask for. _'May Ra welcome you into the heavens, for you were the greatest king Egypt has ever seen.' _How was she to continue her father's golden age? She was only seventeen, and too young to rule. _'How?'_

_"The whore and high priest stabbed him multiple times.'_ The court physician spoke softly. _"The whore is died…she killed herself.' _

Hatshepsut felt anger rising within her core. _'She is not to receive any rights at all. Let her coffin be blank of any name.'_ It was the cruelest thing that could happen to a person. To have no name, the Gods would not know who she was and be sentenced to the depths of the Underworld, forever.

'Yes my Queen.' The Mejai bowed.

Hatshepsut paused before covering her father's face once again._ 'Catch my traitorous husband at once. He will feel my wrath for the murder of my family.' _The Mejai watched as the young princess walked out of the room, her face as hard as stone. She walked back to her chamber and blew out all of her candles. **_My lord, _**Hatshepsut spoke into the darkness. **_I beg of your_**_ **mercy on my family as their souls go to the underworld. Make the murderers of my loved ones suffer for all eternity. I beg of thee. **_

There in a corner, a dark shadow came towards her. Hatshepsut closed her eyes as she felt a huge paw resting on her shoulder. A dark growl came from behind. **_Be glad my little one. I will not forsake the souls of your family. Enact the deadly curse, but be warned, if you do so, your soul will wonder aimlessly until it is time to be reborn. Are you accepting of the task? _**

Hatshepsut felt tears creeping out of her eyes. **_Yes my lord._**

The darkness dissolved until Hatshepsut knew it was time to open her eyes.

_Gods be praised._

Hatshepsut watched the night sky and made this solemn vow. _I will have revenge._ _I will have revenge on my husband, __High Priest Imhotep for murdering my father and sister. I will create rivers of blood to protect my unborn child from all of my enemies. I will destroy them all. _

_Until now, I was the soft-hearted Princess of Egypt who did not want to listen to the warnings that were all around me. I've been a fool. That girl, that princess, dies tonight. She must die. _

_I will become Pharaoh. And my child and I will both live forever._


	2. Chapter One: The Key to Hamunaptra

**Author's Note:** Wow! So many reviews, favorites and alerts! I am so happy that everyone loves this story. Here is the next chapter, oh if you have already read this story, review the first chapter. I have edited it and put a lot more into it. Let me know what you think if you review this next chapter.

**Edited:** 12/24/13

* * *

**Chapter One: The Key to Hamunaptra**

_Egypt 1926 AD_

_Queen Hatshepsut was known as one of the most beloved and celebrated pharaohs of ancient Egypt. She raised monuments celebrating every one of Egypt's Gods, but most of all her patron God Anubis. It was rumored that she was spiritual connected to the Gods and they sent her messages of their will. Queen Hatshepsut came to the throne at the age of seventeen when the entire royal family was mysteriously murdered within one night. Some blamed the Queen, others blamed the former High Priest. Under her reign, she condemned a man to suffer the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses. Her only son, Pharaoh Seti II: The Revenger whose father is suspected to be Seti I, Queen Hatshepsut father, buried his mother in a splendid grave, which has disappeared into myth. The legend says only the true soul can find the grave of the Lost Queen…._

Jamila was suddenly cut off from her reading from a huge slam! The young librarian jumped back in fear as the entire library around her began to fall like dominoes. "Holy shit…" She whispered as she saw the mess unfold. As the dust faded, Jamila saw Evey, her best friend and co-librarian stared at her from the center of the room with a shocked look on her face.

Evey took off her glasses and stared at Jamila. "Oops."

_Oops is right. _

Jamila took off her own glasses and said. "You got that right."

_Evey always had a history of falling from high places. _

Jamila groaned in despair. This mess was going to take forever to pick up! And the curator, oh boy was he going to be upset. "Evey, let's hope that-"but Jamila was cut off by the stuttering of the very angry curator.

"What-How-I…Look at this!" He said, gap at the destruction of his library as he walked over a fallen bookcase. Then he focused his attention on both of his librarians, Evey who looked frightfully pale and Jamila looked rather surprised to see him. "Sons of pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts…anything but you two!" He jabbed his finger at both of them, even though it was not Jamila's fault the library was ruined this time. "Compared to you two, the other plagues were a joy!" The curator exclaimed.

"I am so very sorry. It was an accident." Evey apologized in a soft voice, and Jamila rolled her eyes at her friend.

"It won't happen again." Jamila spoke up, rather confident.

"When Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You two…are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you both?" He questioned, and Jamila looked down embarrassed, Evey had a mother and father who were patrons to the museum for years while Jamila grew up in an orphanage. She was able to get this job because of Evey's mother who took pity on her.

Evey spoke up, "You put up with us because we can read and write Ancient Egyptian and we can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and we are the only people within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library, that's why."

"I put up with you two because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why," He paused, and continued in a softer voice when Evey cringed at the mention of her deceased parents. "Allah rests their souls. I don't care how you do it; I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!"

With that last order, the curator turned his heel and stomped back to his office, leaving both of the librarians staring at his back. "I hate that man." Jamila said softly. She had to keep this job because without it, she would be on the streets.

Evey was about to open her mouth to say something to her friend, when they heard another thud. This time it came from outside the library. "Maybe we should go look for it." The two friends headed towards the room that held all the larger artifacts and sarcophaguses.

"Hello?" Evey called out. When no one answered, Jamila pulled out her small knife that she kept on her person at all times. Cairo wasn't the fastest place to live after all. Evey raised an eyebrow at best friend, but moved forward anyway, but not before grabbing one of the lit torches first. "Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" Evey questioned, making Jamila roll her eyes.

"Evey, these people are dead. They can't talk." Jamila told to her, as she heard a thump coming from one of the sarcophaguses. They both stepped towards the source of the noise. "Not unless they have been raised from the dead."

Evey leaned forward to inspect the mummy, when suddenly it sprung upright. Evey screamed however, and an all too familiar laugh came from within the sarcophagus. Jamila huffed as Evey's brother sat up, his arm around the mummy as he chuckled. "Stupid arse." Jamila slapped Jonathon's arm.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evey gasped.

"Of course I do! But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." Jonathon said, as he played with the mummy's arm.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours. Now get out." Evey ordered her older brother.

"And take your hygiene with you." Jamila said as she tapped her foot.

"My dear sweet baby sister…" Jonathon hiccupped, before continuing to stumble over his words as he climbed out of the sarcophagus. "I'll have you…know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"'High note'. Ha! Jonathon, which could possibly be the funniest thing you've ever said." Jamila laughed at her friend's brother.

"Jonathon, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a mess of the library…and the Bembridge scholars rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evey said as she sat down on the base of a golden statue.

"You'll always have me, old mum." Jonathon said. "And the old hag over there." He pointed at Jamila.

"Hey! I am not an old hag you drunken oaf!"

Evey rolled her eyes, these two were always fighting. "Guys please."

"Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." Jonathon said, climbing to his feet, and walking back over to the sarcophagus. He lifted the mummy's leg, searching the sarcophagus for whatever would bring a smile to his little sister's face.

"Oh, no! Jonathon, not another worthless trinket!" Evey whined. "If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…sell for you…"

Evey trailed off as both of the Librarians stared at the small box in Jonathon's outstretched hand. Evey took it from her brother. "Where did you get this?" Evey questioned, lifting her eyes briefly from the box to Jonathon.

"On a dig down in Thebes," Jonathon replied, and Jamila knew that was a lie. "My whole life I've never found anything. Please tell me I've found something."

Jamila watched as her friend slightly squeezed the base, and the top opened into several little triangles, with a piece of folded paper in the hollow center.

"Jon." Jamila said, staring at the aged papyrus in her friend's hand.

"Yes?"

"I think you found something."


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Ahead

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I want to say happy belated New Years. Here is my first chapter of 2014, and I hope everyone loves it because I am suffering huge writer's block when it comes to my stories lately. I have been pushing through though. Now I am trying to make chapters longer, but I need to work on it more with this story. I hope you like the little bits of the past I add in there because it is important to the story

I would love to thank everyone for the favorites, reviews and alerts!

It inspires me to continue writing, so review after this chapter.

Have a good day!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Journey Ahead**

**Egypt, 1290 BC**

_The dead had been laid to rest, and today marked a new beginning for Egypt. Hatshepsut kept her eyes closed as the Sun, as Ra shinned down upon her. The Princess was in deep concentration as she heard the crowds of Egypt's citizens cheer her name. Today they would have a new Pharaoh who would let the whole world know the glory of Egypt. _

_The new High Priest walked slowly to the Princess's side as she knelt before the sun itself. This ceremony was unusual. It normally was held within a temple, but the Princess commanded that it partake within the sun's rays. It would show the world that she was destined to rule this kingdom. _

_Hatshepsut exhaled as he poured the sacred oil upon her brow. "Princess Hatshepsut, daughter of Pharaoh Seti I and Queen Tuya, granddaughter of Pharaoh Ramesses I and Queen Sitre, in the name of Amun, I crown you the Pharaoh of Egypt." Hatshepsut felt the High Priest remove her wig and place the Double Crown or the Pschent upon her head which represented the unification of the two regions of her kingdom, Upper and Lower Egypt._

_There was a deafening sound of cheers that came from all around her. Hatshepsut would never again wear the crown of a princess. The High Priest held out his hand to his new Queen, "I give you the Queen of Egypt." _

_The people of Egypt cheered and Hatshepsut felt her child kick within her womb. "Soon my prince," She spoke softly. "Soon they will cheer for you."_

**Egypt 1926 AD**

"You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Evey pointed it out to the curator, as she hovered at his desk while he examined the map.

"Perhaps." The curator replied, as he eyed the map.

Jamila still didn't know why they had come to the curator. They had the map; all they needed was to set out to find it. As she kept her distance from the small group of researchers, Jamila noticed something out of the corner of her eye in the hallway. It looked like a dark snake creeping along the corridor.

The others didn't seem to notice her absence as she crept towards the office door. '**_My Lady…' _**Jamila's heart stopped cold as she heard an ancient voice. It struck a chord deep within her soul. **_'I have searched eons for you….'_** The voice had a hissing sound to it as she crept closer to the door, '**_My Lady Has-' _**

"Jamila…" Evey's voice interrupted the voice and snapped Jamila out of her trance. The young librarian looked back at her friend. "Are you feeling alright?"

Jamila wanted to speak but the back of her throat was too dry, so she said hoarsely. "Yes." They seemed content with her answer and looked back at the map.

"Two questions: Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?" Jonathon questioned as he stood up and walked over to the curator's desk. Jamila chuckled; Evey's brother was such an idiot.

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty and was said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Jamila explained without a second thought.

"Good. That's good. I like this fellow. I like him very much." Jonathon said.

Jamila rolled her eyes. "Jonathon, if there was something shiny in a toilet brush you would take it. On the other hand, we've already dated the map." She said, "It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here…well…it's Hamunaptra." Jamila pointed to the map as the curator looked at the map under a magnifying glass.

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters." The curator said. "Be that as it may, Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

"I know all the silly blather that the city is protected by the curse of mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Evey said, with such excitement in her features.

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" Jonathon questioned, trying to peer at the map over the curator's shoulders.

Jamila groaned, "Yes, Jonathon. The City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs are said to have hid the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, in a big underground treasure chamber," Jonathon said. "Come on. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. Turn of a switch and the whole place would disappear into the sand with the treasure."

Jamila could hear the hissing voice again. **_'Deep below Death's feet…'_**

Suddenly, she screamed when part of the burning map fell at her feet, it almost burned her skirt. "Watch where you throw that!"

The two Carnahan's dropped to their knees and inspected the map that was in Jonathon's hands. It was singed on one end, and the area that had the part with the lost city was burnt off.

"You've burnt it! You've burnt the part with the lost city." Jonathon moaned.

"It's for the best I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned."

**_'Find the true path!' _**

After they left the curator's office, Jamila put her arm in Jonathon's arm. "Now tell me Jonathon, where did you find that map again?"

* * *

Her interrogation of Jonathon led them to Cairo Prison which housed the lowest of the low of criminals. "Come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." The prison warden welcomed them as they followed him through the doors into the actual prison.

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Evey accused Jonathon, as she gripped his arm. Jamila knew this was not her scene, but she hung tight onto his other arm as the prisoners did cat-calls at her.

"Well, I was mistaken."

"You lied." Evey snapped at him.

"He lies to everybody. What makes you so special?" Jamila questioned.

"I am his sister."

"Which makes you much more gullible." Jonathon replied.

"Jonathon, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!" Evey scolded him.

"Picked his pocket, actually. So I don't think-" Jonathon said, turning them both around.

"What exactly is this man in prison for?" Evey questioned.

"This I don't know, but when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself." The warden replied.

"And what did he say?" Jamila asked.

"He said he was just looking for a good time." The warden answered. The door to the cell opened and the two guards struggled to contain a third as he rushed forward to the bars, causing the warden to step back.

"This-This is the man you stole it from?" Evey questioned Jonathon.

"Yes, exactly. So why don't we go sniff out a spot of tiffin-" Jamila grabbed ahold of Jonathon's arm with a threatening smile. "I don't think so Jonathon."

"Who are you? And who are the broads?" He questioned.

"'Broad'?" Evey repeated, slightly offended.

"No manners at all." Jamila said.

"I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word and all that but this is my sister Evey and my very good friend Jamila," Jonathan answered.

Evey smiled. "How do you do?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Well guess she's not a total loss."

"I beg your pardon?!" Evey was in a very bad mood now and Jamila could only chuckle at her friend's response.

"I'll be back in a moment," the warden said before leaving the pen.

"Ask him about the box," Jonathan whispered.

Evey turned her attention back to the man. "Um, we have found- Uh, hello. Excuse me. We've found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No."

"No." Evey repeated.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He said loudly, and Jamila stepped forward.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" She questioned.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." He replied.

Jonathon decided to get brave, and stepped closer to the bars. "But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?"

"Do I know you?" The man questioned.

"No, I've just got one of those faces." And suddenly, the man knew where he had meet Jonathon before and punched him in the face. Jamila just rolled her eyes and bent down to help her friend until she felt something, or someone grabbing her ass.

She turned to see one of the guards winking at her. She smiled and then punched him in the face between the bars. All of the other prisoners laughed as the guard went down to the ground. "Pig."

"Do it, lady!" Jamila heard the guy yell at Evey and Jamila turned back to her. "What did I miss?"

Where are they taking him?" Evey asked.

"To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time," the warden replied.

* * *

"Wh- Wh—"

For the second or third time that day, Jonathan began to amperage from a bout of involuntary unconsciousness.

"Oh, good, you're waking up. You missed all the fun."

Jonathon tried to stand up but couldn't get out of the sand. Jamila was there blocking the sunlight with her shadow. "What's happening?"

"He knocked you out. And they took him to be hanged." Jamila answered, peering down at him.

"Why are we still here?" Jonathon asked.

Jamila smiled before holding out her hand to help him up. "Evey went to barter for his life while I waited for you to wake up."

"You couldn't get me in a chair or something?" He spat at her.

"My Mr. Carnahan, I wanted to teach you a lesson about humility. Now come, walk with me to get your sister and take me home because this sun is killing my poor soul."

"More like a viper." Jonathon took Jamila's arm as she laughed at me. "I say old girl, if you keep this up, I might have to marry you someday."

"I look forward to it Jonathon." Both of the friends laughed at each other. Jonathon had to agree that Jamila was a beautiful woman if she allowed herself to feel freer. She was just so reserved that sometimes she reminded him of an older spirit.

On the other hand, Jamila didn't think Jonathon was that bad of a person, he just drank too much for her liking.

In perfect time, Evey rushed over to them through the bustling crowd.

"I saved him! I did! We're going to Hamunaptra! We're going!" she whispered, giddily.

"Good job, sis..." Jonathan mumbled, rubbing his face where he had been punched.

Jamila smiled at Evey.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," she whispered. "So get packing!"

Jamila started to smile as Evey began to talk to her about the plans; she began to think about this upcoming adventure. Here she was, about to embark on a journey that could take her to the other side of Egypt and beyond, yet she was not frightened.

Also, one thing plagued her mind. Why did she hear that snake like voice? Was she becoming a crazy person that needed to be locked up in a hospital?

She did know one thing though; this journey where ever it took her, would change her life forever.


End file.
